The Outbreak Book 3 Part 1
by JBLAZE55
Summary: How will the war with Josh end? You'll have to read and find out!


The Outbreak Book 3

By: Tre` Thompson

Chapter 1: The War Finale

Josh saw Preston running towards the crowd of people and he aimed his gun at Preston's head. Josh put his finger on the trigger, Tonya ran behind Preston and Josh pulled the trigger and Tonya fell over dead. The crowd looked back and saw Josh and his group standing there with a bunch of firepower. "Look, I just want to have a little talk with Tre`!" Josh yelled. Haven walked over beside me and saw her mom's dead body lying on the ground. Haven fell to her knees and started to cry. I walk down to the gate and Josh walks closer to the gate. "I'm going to kill if it's the last thing I do." I said with rage in my eyes. "Tre`, we both know with all of this firepower I have you would end up dying. Including everyone else behind you." Josh said. I look back at everyone and I nod at my dad and he goes to the armory to get the guns. "If you want your people to survive here, you will walk outside these gates and come back to my camp with us." Josh said. I look down and then I look back and see Haven stand up and look at me. I look back at Josh. "Give me a minute." I said. I walk back to the crowd. "I want all of you to grab some guns, I know my dad taught you all how to shoot. So this is the time I need you all to use your shooting skills and take out his group. Once and for all." I said. "Well what's the plan?" Candy asked. My dad came back with all the guns in a hamper and we all grabbed some. "Dad, I want you and Preston to go up in the guard tower and try and snipe a lot of them once I give you the signal. Alyssa, I want you and mom to go to the closest house that has a vantage point. Hayden, I want you and Isaiah to go to the guard tower that's inside the gates and snipe any of them that get inside. Nanny, you're with Haven and I. We're going to the gate to talk to Josh keep your guns on you and safety off, everyone else. Just take cover and get ready to shoot people once I give the signal. Preston and dad, sneak around the back gate. Go now." I said. Haven, Marcella, and I walked down to the gate with our guns in our hands ready to start shooting. "Looks like you were busy up there." Josh said. I just look at him. I look around and make sure everyone is ready. "NOW!" I yelled at my dad and Preston. They snipe 5 of Josh's men, Josh and his men open the gate, Marcella, Haven, and I run the other direction and take cover with everyone else and start shooting at Josh and his men. His men kept falling over dead. Josh aimed his gun and shot Haven in the Shoulder. I looked over and saw her fall back in pain. Then I felt the pain when Josh shot me in the chest and it hurt really bad. My nanny grabbed Haven and I and took us inside the closest house. "Is she ok?" I asked. "Yes, she's going to be ok." Marcella said.

I flashback to a memory when Tonya told me something. "Tre` if I were to die, I want you to take care of Haven. She's all I have left in this world now that Josh killed Holton. Please make sure she survives." Tonya said. "As long as I am alive, I promise you she will stay alive." I said. "Thank you so much Tre`." Tonya said. "I promised her mom that I would take care of Haven." I said. "You'll protect her Tre`, trust me. I know you will." Marcella said. I smile and my chest starts hurting really bad again. "Tre` what's wrong?" Marcella asked. "It's where I got shot in the chest, it's finally come back to haunt me and it couldn't have been at a worse time than this." I said. I stand up and I see Josh about to come in the house and I grab my knife and he kicks open the door and I tackle him and stab him in the stomach and twist the knife around. "How does the pain feel? I felt that when you shot me in the chest you stupid bitch." I said. Josh pushes me off and takes the knife out of his stomach. "Come on Tre`, you know you can't kill me. I have the numbers and the guns." Josh said. "But you don't have the one thing that we have." I said. "What would that be?" Josh asked. "Our love for one another." I said. I run up to Josh and punch him in the face and he falls to the ground and I grab his head and slam his head against my knee and throw his head against the wall and grab his head again and I head-butt him and I continue to hit him. "You shot me! You killed Holton! You killed Tonya! It's time for you to die!" I yell. I hit him one more good time and look him in his eyes and I break his neck and grab my knife and stab him in the head. I walk outside and there is one more of Josh's guys alive and it's a boy. "You killed my dad didn't you?" Ethan said. I walk over to him and shoot him in the head. "Do you see what I mean now? You people aren't ready for the outside world. But I can show you all how we can survive in this cruel world. Times aren't like they used to be, you either kill and survive. Or you don't kill and die, it's your choice. I'm not going to force you guys into something you don't want to do. If you want to learn how to survive in this world step forward now." I said. Everyone stepped forward. "We all want to know how to survive." Everyone said in the crowd. I look around. "Ok, then I will teach you how." I said.

Chapter 2: The Herd

It's been 4 months now and I have taught everyone how to survive and how to kill people and infected. I walk upstairs to take a shower and get ready to go on our supply run. I look in the mirror again to see what I look like and my hair is down to my neck and beard is down to my chest. I walk out of the bathroom and walk to Preston and Shane. "You guys ready to go?" I asked. "That depends, are we going with Tre` or a gorilla?" Shane laughed. "Screw you Shane." I laughed. "It's our 4 month anniversary since Josh died." Preston said. "Yep, but we have 24 infected at the gate though." Shane said. "That's nothing to us at this point. We can easily take 24 of them infected out." I said. We walk up to the gate and get 3 assault rifles with suppressors on them and shoot all 24 of them in the head. We go and take them back to the armory. "Hey Jordan, how are we doing on ammo?" I asked. "Eh not so good, we're getting low on ammo right now because we keep getting a lot of infected. We get about a dozen a day." Jordan said. "Ok, make us a list of stuff to get and we will go to the places we always go." I said. "Ok, should be done in about an hour." Jordan said. "Ok, thank you Jordan." I said. "I'll catch up with you guys soon, I'm going to see my dad." I said. "Ok, tell dad I said hey." Preston said. I nod and walk to my dad's. I knock on the door and my dad opens it. "Hey son, come on in." Allan said. "Preston said hi, he's with Shane. We're getting ready to go out on our weekly supply run, but this time we're going to have to go to that hidden ammo cache again." I said. "We've had to go to the ammo cache every 2 weeks. Luckily my supplier gets a lot of ammo every week and gives us 50% of the ammo he gets." Allan said. "Yeah I know, I've met him before." I said. "I need to tell you something." Allan said. "What is it?" I asked. "I want you to lead this place." Allan said. "Oh um ok." I said. "Hey Tre`, time to go." Preston said. "Love you dad." Preston and I said. "Love you guys too." Allan said.

"Hey Candy can I talk to you?" Haven asked. "Sure what's up?" Candy asked. "How old is Isaiah?" Haven asked. "He is 7 years old." Candy said. "How old is Tre`?" Haven asked. "He is 20 years old." Candy said. "So Tre` got Alyssa pregnant at 13?" Haven asked. "Yeah, he failed 9th grade twice." Candy said. "Oh ok." Haven said. "What made you want to ask?" Candy asked. Haven looks at Candy and walks away. My mom just walks on to the gate. "Hey I'm going out for a bit, I need a gun and a car." Candy said. "Ok, take the car keys on the left and it's the leftmost parked car. Take the AR-15." Jordan said. "Ok, thank you Jordan." Candy said. Jordan nods and opens the gate for my mom and she drives out.

"Alright Preston here's the list of supplies for drinks and food, Shane and I will go get the ammo." I said. "Ok, see you guys in a bit." Preston said. I drive off and head to the ammo spot. We arrive at the spot and Shane and I get out of the car. "Hey Shane wait a second." I said. "Why do you have 3 shots in your pocket for?" I asked. "Because my dad gave the cure in the form of 3 shots, if I get bit 3 more times I can live but that 4th time I'll die." Shane said. "Ok well, here's what's going to happen. You're going to give me all 3 of those shots or I'll break your neck and let you turn into a walker." I said. Shane looked a little terrified and humored at the same time so he starts to laugh. "You think I'm joking?" I ask. "Yeah I kind of do, if you are it's absolutely hilarious." Shane said laughing. I just look at him with a little bit of an annoyed look and stops laughing and sees that I'm serious so he hands me the 3 shots. "Thank you Shane, now let's go get some ammo." I said. We open the door and the cache had so much ammo in there more than it ever has. We walk in and 4 dozen infected came running out the door and Shane and I got our guns ready and started shooting all of them. We got them down to I say probably about 36 left and Shane ran out of ammo, so he started shooting with his pistol. We ran out of ammo for both our guns and there were 12 left alive so we got our knives and started stabbing them in the head one by one. Finally we got rid of all of them and we were just about out of breath. We walked in and grabbed all the ammo that we could carry in 4 duffel bags and went and picked up Preston and drove back to the camp.

Meanwhile Candy went to a liquor store to find some wine. She walked around to see if she could find mine and Preston's favorite bottles of wine. She saw a picture of Preston and I when we first went to buy some wine. She put the picture in the bag she had with her and continued searching for the wine bottle. "There it is, imperial. What's the year I wonder?" Candy asked to herself. She turned the bottle around. "1985, which should be really good to them." She said to herself. She put the bottle of wine in her bag and walked to the door. She opened the door and there was a huge horde of infected walking by the store. She heard the backdoor open and she went and hid. She saw 3 guys with 2 of them had smg's, the other had an lmg. So she sat as still as possible and trying to breathe as little as possible. The 3 guys looked outside the front door and watching the horde of infected walk by. Candy slowly and quietly crawled to the backdoor. While she was crawling she knocked something over and one of the 3 guys went back there to find out what it was and they saw her and she tried to run away but the man grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him. "What'd you find Bill?" The man asked. "I found this woman trying to crawl out of here." Bill said. "Hmmm, I think David is going to like her. Let's take her back to the camp and see what David says." The man said. "Good idea, let's just kill some of these geeks and make our way to the car." Bill said. They walked to the front door and opened it, they started mowing down infected and made a clear path to the other side of the street. They ran across the street and just killed infected from each side with their guns. They ran down an alley way and got to their car. They forced my mom into the car and the other 2 men got in the car and drove off.

"Hey Jordan open the gate." I said. Jordan climbed down the ladder and opened the gate. We pulled in the town and stopped the car and popped the trunk. "Here is our resources and our ammo supply is in the backseat." I said. "Ok, thank you guys. I don't know what we'd do without you guys going out once a week." Jordan said. I ran to my mom's to see if she was back and she wasn't home, so I got into my car and drove off.

Chapter 3: New Enemies

The 3 men arrive at their camp with my mom. The front of the fences had sharp wood poles diagonal from the fence and the place was a big hotel that these people stayed at. "Open the fence, we have a gift for David." Bill said. "What is it this time?" The woman asked. "She's part of that town that we've been watching for the past 2 weeks." Bill said. "Oh ok, David will enjoy this one." The woman said. The woman opened the fence door and let them through. "Thanks Tracy." Bill said. Bill drove to what seemed to be the best apartment there and they went up and elevator. "How do you guys have electricity?" Candy asked. "We could ask the same for you and your people." Bill said. "What are you talking about?" Candy asked. "Shut the hell up, I know about your town and I know that you and your people have electricity and water. Also you have a lot of guns and ammunition, and resources. So don't play dumbass with me lady." Bill said. The elevator stopped and opened. David was watching TV and looked over to see who came in. "Hey Bill, what do you want?" David asked. "We found this girl and she's from that town you've made us keep an eye on for so long." Bill said. "Thank you Bill, you can leave us now. I'll let you know when we're heading out. Go ahead and gather our soldiers." David said. "Yes sir." Bill said. Bill leaves and David starts walking towards my mom. "Tell us a way to sneak in your town or we'll just kill you and your people like the nuke destroyed Hiroshima. Or we'll just kill you and use you as bait to get us in, I have several different plans going on in my head right now." David said. "Please don't do this, my sons and my family are there. Please I'm begging you don't do this." Candy said. "I'll do what I want, Bill get her out of my sight." David said. Bill was waiting outside and grabbed my mom by her wrist and took her out of the room. "Bill when you're done locking her up, come back up here." David said. "Yes sir." Bill said. Bill walked her to the lock up. He opened this big metal door and kind of threw my mom in there, Bill slammed the door and locked it. "Don't do this….please don't do this, we can work out whatever problem you have with us." Candy said. "No, we need people to give us supplies. So we're going to use your group to supply us half of your food and drinks and guns and ammo. If you don't like that, then I guess we will just kill you and everyone in that group of yours." Bill said. "It already seems like you're going to kill one of us anyways." Candy said. "Yeah we are, but that's just to show you that we're serious." Bill said. "The day I bow down to someone is the day God takes me from this earth." Candy said. Bill walks out of the room.

"Wake up!" David yelled. My mom just lays on the floor pretending to be dead. David opens the door and kneels down by her to check her pulse. She head butts him and runs out of their and goes to one of the cars parked closest, the car keys were in the car and this guy got to the door and opened it and my mom grabbed the pistol in the passenger seat and shot the guy in the head and drove away. "Great, she killed Devon." David said. "He was a bitch anyways." Bill said. "She's heading back to her camp, start preparing to attack, we're leaving tomorrow." David said. "Yes sir, I'll get the guns." Bill said.

Chapter 4: Can't Escape Death

"Hey, Tre' needs you all to meet him at the front gate." Dawn said. My group makes their way to the front gate. "What do you need us here for Tre'?" Preston asked. "Preston, mom has been gone for 3 days. We're going to go look for her, I'm worried about her and I can't lose her too." I said. There's a car that stops at the gate and I turn around and see my mom pull up in a car. "Mom, what happened to you?" I asked. "Look son, I ran into some…." Candy said while being interrupted by a bunch of cars pulling up to the gate and a bunch of men and women with guns. The cars stop behind the car my mom was in and David steps out of the car he's in. "Move in the community." David said to his soldiers. "Get on your knees or you die." Bill said. All the people in the community walk outside of their houses to see what is going on and they see us kneeling and they kneel down to. David walks up to us. "Which one of you motherfuckers are the leader?" David said. I look at him with an I'm going to kill you look. "I'm going to assume that you're the leader. My names David, what's yours?" David asks. I look away. He squats down beside me and cocks his shotgun. "What is your name?" He asked again. "Tre', my name is Tre'." I said. "Do you know why we're here Tre'?" David asked. "No, why are you here?" I ask. "I'm here because I need you to give me half of everything you find. Food, guns, ammo, and drinks. Anything that will help me and my people live." David said. I look at him and actually look a little terrified because I realize how many people he has surrounding us and how much of a scary person he is. "You're starting to look a little afraid Tre', did you really think that you would go the rest of your life without meeting up with "evil people" like us?" David asked. "Yes." I said. David laughs a little and just smiles. "You didn't think that I would just leave without showing that I'm serious do you? Oh no, I'm going to kill one of you sorry sack of shits." David says. We all look at him with a terrified look. "That put a good terrifying look in all of your eyes, let's see who do I want to kill. Not Tre' because I want to break him down and show all of you what I terrified and depressed leader looks like. Wait a second." David says looking at my mom. "You said you had 2 sons, so you're Tre's mom. Who's the other son?" David asked. "Preston, the one beside Tre'." Candy said. He smiles and aims his shotgun at my mom's face. "No! I will kill you if you hurt her in any way!" I yelled. He just smiles again and pulls the trigger, her face is blown open. I start to cry along with Preston, my dad, Alyssa, my nanny, and Isaiah. I get up and run to her body and just break down into tears. "Tre', I need you to pick who you're going to kill. Will it be the girl that was beside you? Or the little boy that is beside the girl?" David asks. "Please don't do this, please don't make me do this….please don't….I'm begging you." I said crying. David laughs and walks over to one of his men and grab an axe, he walks over to me and grabs me by the back of the shirt and lifts me up and throws in front of Alyssa and Isaiah. "It's time to make your pick prick." David said. "No please don't do this…please don't make me do this to them….that's my son and girlfriend…..please don't do this….kill me instead!" I yelled crying. He squats beside me and puts his hand on my back. "Nope, this is the only way Tre'. Make your decision or all of you die." David says. "Tre', just kill me. Our son matters more than we do, just kill me and let him another day." Alyssa says crying. "NO! I will not kill anybody." I yell crying. David cocks his shotgun again and I start to get terrified. "Tre', just kill me. Our sons life matters more than ours, I will not let him die just to save my life." Alyssa said. Alyssa gets up and gives Isaiah a big hug and balls her eyes out. "I love you son, be good and listen to your dad." Alyssa said. Isaiah hugs her back crying. I just look down and cry. She walks over to me and kisses me, she kissed me for 30 seconds at most. She gives me a big hug and starts to cry even harder. "Tre', I want you to stab her in the head." David said. I look back at him and start to ball my eyes out and beg him not to do this. "Please David, please don't do this. We understand what we need to do, just please don't make me do this!" I yelled while balling. He aims his shotgun at Isaiah's face. "Do it now!" He yells. Alyssa kissed me one last time and she grabs my hand that the knife is in and she lifts my hand up to her chest. "Tre', he's going to kill our son if you don't kill me. I might as well be dead if Isaiah dies and I'm still alive, just put the knife in my chest and then put it in my head. This is what I want." Alyssa said crying. I give her one more kiss. "I love you." I say about to break down. "I love you too." Alyssa said smiling. I put the knife by her chest and push it in her chest to where her heart is so she won't feel any pain and she falls forwards into my arms and I slowly put her on the ground and stab her in the head. I drop the knife and I break down into tears and don't stop crying and David walks over to me smiling. "That's what I wanted to do." David said. David stands me up so that everyone in the group can see me depressed, terrified, and broken. "I wanted to break you in front of all of these people and it worked." David says laughing. They all just look at me terrified and sad. "I'll be back for our first pick up in 2 weeks, make sure these bodies are gone before we come back. Oh yeah one more thing, looks like all of you get to live another day after all." David says smiling. David and his men leave the community. Isaiah walks over to Alyssa's body and breaks down into tears. I pick Alyssa's body up and I carry her to the place where we bury our lost ones. Preston picks up our mom. I get there first and while I'm alone I just break down into tears and punch the ground and scream.

13


End file.
